Fading away
by Hitomi no Hikari
Summary: He is changing... France is changing him into something else , something he didn't want to be , yet he will still fight it ,for himself for his fading away memory.


I don't own Hetalia, only Algeria.

I am sorry for my bad english I am not a native speaker and microphone the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction so be gentle with me ,.

indeed I am Algerian, I lived in a mix of cultures Franch, Ottoman, Andalusian (spanish ).

we speak Arabic and Franch here

for more information on Algeria , youtube is interesting .

Geography now ! Algeria

if you are Franch you alralready know a lot .

" Tlata zahwa w mra'a "(1)

Algeria chanted slowly softly , his eyes half closed in a unknown world , a world you probably didn't hear about , a world that only it's citizens know ,that world was sandy , that world was mysterious, that world was beutiful .

the poetic night were his family reunited around the smoky fires , they chanted, they danced , they played oud ,canon, oud and guitars .

still a few decades passed since then , images are blurry like an oil painting, eyes are dull and smiles shut down in a chaotic mess of colors .

that face ...wich one was it... ...Egypt or Turkey. ... god he didn't know , they became to look all the same in his mind .

remembering a past that seems very distant now ,it was more of an illusion , that past was long gone and never come back ,its fading now ,everyone left him he was alone his family forgot about him just like he did .

meanwhile, he is now a part of something else, an other world with another empire , a blond blue eyed empire that claimed to be in love with anyone.

"Algérieeeee ! ou est tu petit frère ? " a singsong voice grows heavy from afar .

the tan teen sighed heavily , sliding his hand to his hair and glaring at nowwhere , this annoying arrogant of voice belonged to one person.

And here he comes the pain in the ass tired out of breath , his clingy nightmare France . he was at first a simple colony like the others but Europeans came build houses, lived there and called themselves Algerian Franch.

'what does he want this sissy boy ' while glaring at the coming Figure

"Algérie what are doing here chérie ? "

The young boy turned to him with his blank expression...silent

"aww! you wound me don't ignore me dear we are frères après tous "

No way in hell, he will consider the guy as a freind let alone a big brother , if France blood is red mine is blue he used to tell himself.

France is Red .

Algeria is blue .

I will take every gun in the world

to shoot at you.

"Allez Algerie stop acting shy tell ton grand frère what's happening."

France nudged his supposed younger brother on the shoulder, that ever annoying grin plastered in his hairy face, something good happened to France and heck he didn't want to know.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder about him .

his enemy lived a long time, thousand years more than him , then he should at least know what he felt at one point or another. "

"France do you tend to forget who you were ?"

"huh!"

France wouldn't believe his ears anymore, First of all Algerie never called him by his name, always going with" Old man" or "hairy dude ". second it seems like his tsundere little brother seems to open up to him.

"I mean with us countries who live because of our people , we change with them ,there was a time when with turkey I... .I was someone else my people were something else they spoke sweet Arabic and ottoman they danced to oud and kanon,now with the time people tend to forget , my arabic changed less poetic more rigid , and Turkish replaced with Franch and a part of me disappears with it, a part wich I know no more "

"A part I actually cared for ." he finally said it.

Algeria waited and Fance wondred how to answer...

in fact the empire wanted that desperately for the other to forget all his past and remember only Frances breath in franch language, Franch cultures Franch history. he taught the boy the name of his colonies of his cities of his heroes like a holy book. . "

" _Algérie you are Franch. "..."Vietnam ,Mali, Guadeloupe. ..they're all ours chérie. ".." Don't be shy chérie meet your sister Paris."..flashbacks don't matter anymore._

 _France_ won't stop now , he will win.

 _the teen waited for the tall guy response that never came, what should he wait for anyway...only to have an answer_ for a question he didn't ask for .

"it is better that way." murmured France under his breath ." yet seemed to brighten . he was happy.

...he didn't expect that answer...he didn't expect for France's words to affect him that much ...

yet here in the deepest side of his heart... something broke .

..that hurts like a hundred needles, but his pain reflects anger, and he snapped. " We both know I am not Franch, I am me I am different from you. "

"if you hate that so much then you should give me independence. " that seemed to pull something in France as well, as he reciprocated the other emotions, it's rare for him to get angry and until nowtwo people seems to make him pissed as hell England and the stubborn teen in front of him.

France yanked the teen in an agressif hug , letting his chin rested on the other head preventing him from escaping , wich made the teen go stiff, he wasn't used to the touchy France in fact he felt disgusted and helpleess , usually he would run away if the other ever tried to engage physical conatct, whatever its a pat on the head or a kiss on the cheek, once France felt the teen uncomfortable figure instead of letting go he tightened his hold. "

"You are mine ,Algerie forget all that chérie .I won't stop until you offer me all you have .".

France let go , and clashed his sea blue eyes with Algeria sky blue ones .

"You will speak my language, have my religion, build my buildings ."

...The younger glared he wanted to look intimidating, but it only left France wanting to kiss the other forehead and he did just that.

He touched Algeria cheek tracing his fingers to reach the black soft wild wavy locks " I won't stop until that skin of yours became white , until that hair of yours became blond ."

The tan boy didn't turn at the leaving blond .

If he were to keep those memories he won't be a Franch department .

he decided

he would preserve what is so different from the other , he will fight with his everything he got to maintain " Algeria algerian " no matter how " Algeria the franch " was repeated.

he will obtain his freedom surely. "

"Challange accepted ! France "

1:we were three freinds having fun

The song I used is an Algerian Andalusian with a hint of pop rock style

Amel Zen-tlata

Algeria physical aspect :

lean yet slightly muscular body .

shorter than France the difference is 10 cm.

age 16 .

eyes light blue berber aspect .

and long dark eyelashes it's common in arabic counties with a big eyes .

tan skin like Spain from all the sunshine.

hair : a wild black hair put in a small ponytail , a bit like Portugal a bit shorter darker and less curly.

small face and sharp jaw .

 _I tried to consider the arabic, Andalusian ,ottoman and berber race and add a lttle franch look._ _in my mind of course hhh_ _Of course he would he would be handsome._ _he takes after France but do not trll him ._ _I warned you_ _Please comment on the story and The song too_ _pea e_


End file.
